The After Survivor Show: Episode 4
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week's eliminated contestant Lewis! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, it's Lewis! Lewis: Well, hello there! Ella: Welcome Lewis, I think I speak for everyone that I'm sad to see you here. Lewis: Don't feel sad, I'm doing fine and I think it's the best for everyone to just enjoy the season and forget about my elimination. That's what I did though, haha. Ella: I love your positive energy. So, let's go back to the day you got voted off. You said in your confessional that you were fine with leaving since you didn't look forward to be stuck with Soundos most of the time. Explain us what you felt like that. Lewis: You know, Soundos is a very explosive and fascinating person. You need to take a lot of time and interest to get through her shield she has made around herself. I managed to do that and I felt like I was the only one to really get to know Soundos. She isn't a bad person, you know, but because we bonded she spoke out her feelings all the time to me. And that affected on my energy because listening to problems all day long really messes up your head. She didn't do it with bad intentions but still. Ella: A typical Lewis answer. You got taken out over Soundos, do you know why they did that? Lewis: Yes, from a game point, especially in a Legends season, people think about the current round and the two rounds after. If they kept me and I made the merge, I would become a number to the other side probably. Soundos is more like a odd-one-out and I feel like she would be less threatening than myself. Ella: So you understand what move they made. Lewis: Absolutely, I was also totally fine with my boot. They played it hard and they get rewarded for it. Ella: Let's go back all the way to the moment you got casted. What was your first thought? Lewis: I literally asked my wife if one of our children was messing with us. But after they confirmed my acceptance to the season on mail, I was super stoked and went out for dinner with my family to celebrate. You don't get called a Legend every day, right! Ella: That's true, ahah. So you arrive at the island and see all these big names. What was your first opinion on some of them? Lewis: I was surprised, shocked and very very nervous. On my tribe, I saw Soundos of course who I've played with in Generations. Caleb and Jakey I remember they were big physical players so I was glad to have them on my tribe. I didn't know Heather, Marius and Quinn, to be quite honest. Oh and Hannah of course, she was a sweetheart. Ella: And what about the other tribe? Lewis: I was nervous to see Robin, Pamela and Casey because those three are strategic forces in the game. Add Aitor and Chelsea to that list and you got a bunch of scary villains. Ella: Hahaha. Alright, what was your most favorite moment during your short Survivor stay? Lewis: This season? Just the conversations we had at campfire. The people in my tribe were cool, I really got along with them. Ella: If you could've done something differently this season, what would you have done different? Lewis: Probably telling Soundos the truth about not wanting to listen to her problems all day. It might have made my stay a little less uncomfortable. Ella: Good answer. Alright, last question for you. Would you play again? Lewis: I don't think so, sorry. I'm getting older every day and playing this season really was a hectic experience for me. No, three seasons have been enough for me. I'm gonna enjoy watching the upcoming seasons. Ella: Alright! Thanks for this interview and we'll see you at the reunion. Lewis: Splendid, can't wait!